Taking Care Of You
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Amanda was looking forward to Survivor Series... but a nasty virus had other ideas. Thankfully, Finn would make sure she wouldn't be alone even if it meant making her take time off to rest. (Set in late 2015, co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**November 15th 2015, 4 hours earlier…**_

" _So damn glad to be back, that tour nearly killed us." Amanda said as she and Finn were in the townhouse again and set their duffel bags down._

 _"Yeah… you still look a little worn down though. I thought it was just the exhaustion of everything but you look a little pale, lass." Finn responded, helping Amanda sit down._

 _"It was freezing over there, we were probably out in the weather too long." Amanda replied after a sneeze escaped her mouth, deciding to lie down and Finn crouching down and resting his hand on her forehead._

 _"You're not running a fever but you need your rest…" Finn said, picking Amanda up into his arms and taking her upstairs._

" _Just 20 minutes." Amanda responded._

" _Just enough to rest." Finn replied, kissing Amanda on her forehead._

 _Amanda was asleep after taking her makeup off, taking a shower to soothe her exhausted body and getting into pajamas, Finn stretched out on the bed and watching her sleep._

 _Something just felt wrong to him… and he knew it…_

 **Present time…**

Time dragged on, the intended 20 minutes having gone by and Amanda still not waking up… Finn was now keeping a washcloth on Amanda's forehead.

Because exactly what he thought would happen indeed happened… Amanda spiked a fever of 101.4°.

"Mandy…" Finn responded, lightly shaking her awake and Amanda opened her eyes… and Finn helped her sit up, Amanda seeing Robitussin in the small cup.

She made a sad looking face like she was saying _"Please don't make me take that!"_ and Finn lightly brushed her shoulder length hair back.

"I know it tastes terrible but you've gotta take something to get rid of that horrible fever, Darlin'." Finn replied, Amanda taking the medicine cup into her right hand and swallowing the medicine.

Finn kissed Amanda on her forehead and went to go put the medicine up before he returned and curled up next to Amanda, pulling her into his arms.

"Before you say anything, I won't care if I get sick… I just hate seeing you feeling so bad." Finn responded, knowing that Amanda would insist on him not getting too close to her in the current state she was in.

Amanda nodded and dozed off, resting her head on Finn's left shoulder as he grabbed his phone.

They were estranged after so long but he knew that medical help might be needed and texted Yukie.

' _You were a nurse once, right?'_

' _Yeah, for two years. Why? Why do you need my help for when you and Mandy don't care about me?'_ Yukie replied.

' _Mandy's sick. It started as sneezing and the occasional cough but now she's spiked a fever.'_ Finn responded, which alarmed Yukie.

' _Can't believe I'm saying this… I'm on my way.'_ Yukie replied.

Yukie grabbed her medical bag and car keys before she ran downstairs at the same time Seth was walking into the house.

"Hey, Babe, where you going?" Seth questioned.

"I just have something to do. It's important." Yukie explained.

She got in her Kia Soul and left, reaching the townhouse and walking in and closing the door… and quickly walking upstairs, her eyes widening when she saw how pale Amanda was.

"Hold her still." Yukie responded, taking out her stethoscope and putting it on before lightly pressing the cold part to the left side of Amanda's chest as she was half awake and instinctively breathed. "Breathing is normal." She replied after checking Amanda over and putting the blood pressure cuff on Amanda's left arm.

"Am I at the ER?" Amanda questioned, completely out of it.

"He called me." Yukie explained as Amanda's blood pressure read _100/60_. "Blood pressure's a bit low." She replied after taking the cuff off of Amanda's arm.

And then she saw the Robitussin nearby.

"That's mild enough, right? She had seizures last year and was cleared off of the meds but I tend to worry." Finn responded.

"Yes, but was she okay to take this? Some medicine can have the wrong side effects to some patients like Mandy. You need to probably take her to the ER, if you want her to live for the next days." Yukie explained.

"Over the counter meds, yes as long as they're mild." Amanda responded.

"Silence!" Yukie exclaimed, after grabbing duct tape and taping her mouth. "That's better." She responded which made Finn's and Amanda's eyes widen.

Finn took the tape off of Amanda, who was startled.

"Sorry but she should save her voice." Yukie responded before she checked Amanda's ears, eyes and throat.

"Please don't tape her mouth shut again. Simon thought it would be a funny prank last year on Halloween to hang her from a forklift with her mouth taped shut and she hasn't gone near him since." Finn explained, Yukie reminding herself to slap Simon Gotch.

"Yeah, okay. But I did that on purpose to let you know." Yukie explained.

After checking Amanda over, Yukie headed downstairs to text Seth.

' _Sorry about leaving like a bat outta hell but there's been an emergency. Mandy got sick during the tour.'_

' _Holy fuck, she okay?!'_ Seth replied.

' _She might have to go to the ER as soon as possible to avoid anything else.'_ Yukie responded.

' _Did you tape her mouth shut?'_ Seth replied.

' _Talking can spread germs!'_ Yukie responded.

 _Yukie, taping someone's mouth shut is still wrong!'_ Seth replied.

' _Yeah, true.'_ Yukie responded before she heard a loud sneeze and coughing and jumped. _'I guess the Robitussin is breaking up what's trapped in her body.'_ She added as she heard Finn saying "I know, Darlin', I know it sucks but you'll get better... I'm staying by your side."

And though Yukie hated Finn and Amanda's closeness, she knew Amanda needed comfort now.

Yukie turned back to her phone, seeing another text from Seth.

' _That's a good sign. Want me to stop by Walgreens and pick up some peppermint tea and soup?'_

' _Yeah, whatever she likes, I don't care.'_ Yukie replied.

Seth ended up at Walgreens and grabbed tea, soup and tissues infused with aloe before he saw Hiroki.

"Who got sick? Yukie?" Hiroki questioned.

"Mandy. And Yukie taped her mouth shut." Seth explained, Hiroki's eyes widening.

"She did that bullshit again? After all her fights that she and Mandy had, and she did it to her?!" Hiroki questioned.

"Was she like that to her patients?" Seth responded.

"No, just to me and Chihiro, that's all." Hiroki replied.

The two left, reaching the townhouse and Yukie letting them in.

"You need to stop taping people's mouths shut. What if Mandy can't breathe through her nose?" Hiroki replied after closing the door.

"So? She'll be alright." Yukie responded.

Seth walked into the room as Finn checked Amanda's temperature.

"100.1°. Medicine's working." Finn replied after setting the thermometer aside.

"That's good. Sorry about Yukie." Seth responded.

' _It's gonna take time.'_ Amanda thought.

She thought back to before the tour.


End file.
